conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eras (The New Era)
, In human History people considered periods of change in Culture, History and Technology to be different and so gave them different names to distinguish them, examples include - The Classical Period, The Renassance and the Space age. From the 21st Century up these would become known only as Eras and other words like Age and period would no longer be used. Humanity considered, largely, the 21st Century as one of the worst in history and the 22nd as The Great Emancipation '''(event). Although the 21st Century was a time of great discovery this was often overlooked by the disasters, ecological, natural, manmade ect. People of the later Eras considered the people of the 21st Century Violent, Self Obsessed and materialistic which led to the great '''Spiritual Movement of 2126 and the Never Again Foundation. Reason For Name Change The Information Era Main Article: The Information Era 'The Information Era (1994-2046)' The Information Era, also known as the Great Disaster, The Hungry Era, The Sorrow Era and plainly as the Great Human Shame was a time of Scientific discovery and the beginning of the rise of free thinkers, questioners and innovators and the beginning of Space Colonization. This is often, and to many historians sadly, overlooked by the Public who consider it to be a time of Regret, sorrow and death. Millions would die in war. The Trans-Continental Wars, The Resource Wars, corruption and violence. As the century progressed not even the Earth's scientific discoveries could save them as the Stock Markets collapsed, the Global Population rose as the food supply dwindled after immense pressure on the Sahara, the Worlds bread basket, left the irrigation broken and crops failed for numerous years. The Oil ran low and the Middle East went Bankrupt. All the Tin reserves also ran out amongst other resources. Famine gave way to war as once great Unions like The United Nations of the North Atlantic (UNNA) and the UFEA fought amongst themselves for the last remaining resources. The Advancement Era Main Article: The Advancement Era 'The Advancement Era (2041-20??)' Marked by the one time rapid advancement of the previous Era which was often hindered by wars, the people of this Era sought peace for the most part but believed that peace could only come through Rapid change in technology and the ease of living for all people. Technolgy and the ability to alter the world and ones body were one of the most memorible thing about the middle of this Era. Giant Supernations would emerge and this Era's end would see the Creation of the Global Union. Despite it's repuation this Era had flaws, and many to much to count. As the Era drew to a clsoe so did a normal way of life for most as the world became increasingly divided. The world was so overpopulated not even science could come up with a peaceful, quick solution to provide housing, food and other utilities to all the Earths 14-16 billion people. 'The Era of Forgotten Sorrows ' Main Article: The Era of Forgotten Sorrows 'The Era of Forgotten Sorrows (2???-????)' The Emancipation Era Main Article: The Emancipation Era 'The Emancipation Era (2???-????)' The Emancipation Era, also known as the Great Emancipation or the Great Dao (the Great Path) was a time of Emancipation for the survivors of the Era of Forgotten Sorrows and predominantly of their children. Fuled by the knowledge and Scientific Discovery of their ancestors and having witnessed The Great Cleansing, lived through it and dealt with the Aftermath the people of the Great Emancipation decided that no human should ever have to go through that again. The built up from the ashes in an attempt to co-exist, with each other, The Earth and Nature. Many people cite this Era as being one of the best. While like the last century many Western Religions fell into decline, Atheism, Deism, Buddhism, Taoism and Confucianism and other energy based, godless and spiritual religions found an upsoar in membership. The people of this Era looked to live a simple life and areas of the Planet began to regrow as wilderness. The Mars colony and Moon colony would also to some effect be effected by the Great Emancipation. Further Reading *Human Culture (The New Era) *Social Change (The New Era) *Timeline (The New Era) Question Marks on Dates for Eras will be filled in when I get to that date on the Main Timeline. I want to make sure it's accurate